


Away

by HereWeGo2



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereWeGo2/pseuds/HereWeGo2
Summary: "Hey Adora..." :)My first fanfic and I'm happy with it so far.Feedback is welcome lol. :)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Rain

Chapter 1: Rain  
Adora sat next to the foggy window at her desk as she stared outside. Rain. Rain wasn’t a normal sight in Etheria and continued to amaze her every time it came down from the heavens. It had been 2 years since Horde Prime was defeated and much had changed in that time. Life was peaceful and Adora was happy. She no longer had a galaxy spanning hivemind out to kill her and her friends, so yeah life was…life was good. 

Much had changed in Etheria since Horde Prime was defeated. Bright Moon was now a fast kingdom sprawling with life and the citizens were happy. Under the rule of Queen Glimmer, they were safe and were treated fairly. She had become a smart and thoughtful leader with Bow by her side and had given back to the people as much as she could after the defeat of Prime.

The Fright Zone was used as a trading post with people coming from all parts of the universe to trade and buy items from each other. This was all run by Entrapta, and Hordak and their robot army. They had become proficient researchers/inventers and had endless possibilities of things to research from the expansive universe. 

The other kingdoms Salineas, Plumeria and the Kingdom of Snows had become almost as expansive as Bright Moon and were beautiful places, respected by inhabitants. Frosta had grown to become a good leader at only 16 years old, much younger than her respective princesses. Mermista was loved by all her residents and held many ocean themed festivals for her people, who with the help of Sea Hawk, were always a good time for everyone. Perfuma had become spent most of her time improving the life of plants and animals around Etheria. The people loved her as she was caring to all and improved their lives just by being around her.

Scorpia had become a brilliant singer and decided that being a princess was less important. So instead she participated in tours around the galaxy with Double Trouble’s help, they had become a very successful duo and was loved by billions. 

So that just left Adora and Catra. They had become a couple after Prime’s defeat and begun to live a simple life after their quest to reunite the universe under a federation of sorts. They lived in a small wooden cottage in a field on the outskirts of Bright Moon, complete with a second floor, veggie patch and yard for Melog to play in. They were happy together and wanted to live out the rest of their days with each other. 

Adora continued to look out the window, staring at the pouring rain, the occasional lighting flashes, which she learnt if she counted to three, thunder would fill the skies above. She could feel the cold emanating from the window which corners had been covered in frost, she sighed. She was relaxed by the rain hitting the roof and was daydreaming. And nothing would put her out of that trance…

“Hey Adora,”. 

Adora was ripped back to reality and jumped up at the sudden voice. She turned to see her girlfriend Catra leaning against the door in a black woolly jumper and loose trackies. Catra started giggling at the scare she gave her partner and smiled. 

“God Catra don’t scare me like that,” Adora replied after she had regained her composure. Seeing her girlfriend’s warm smile made Adora blush, something she still hadn’t gotten used to after all this time. 

“What are you doing in here? Scared of the thunder?” Catra said while smirking, revealing her left fang. As usual she trying to get under Adora’s skin and had learnt all the ways to do so. 

“Of course not, I was looking outside at the rain. I’m not the one scared of water,” she said smiling as she turned back at to the window, almost getting lost in her own world again. 

“I’m not scared of water, I just hate getting wet,” Catra threw back, realizing her tail had gone all puffy at the thought. Catra flattened her tail once more and walked over to behind Adora. She raised her hands and put them on her girlfriend’s shoulders, joining her in staring out the window. She looked down at Adora, smiling and stroked her hand through Adora’s blond hair, still in that same style she kept even after all of those years. Adora raised her hand and placed it on Catra’s, smiling, leaning her head against Catra’s arm. They were happy, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I fed Melog, man that cat eats so much,” Catra said to her girlfriend, explaining what she had been up to.

“I know rightttt, that cat had 6 bowls of food yesterday and still annoyed me for more,” Adora joked. 

“Ha, reminds me of someone,” Catra giggled as she continued to stroke Adora’s ponytail. 

“Heyyy I don’t eat that much more than you do Catra,” Adora replied, rolling her eyes at her girlfriends attempt to annoy her. Adora looked up at her smirking girlfriend. Their eyes met and Catra still couldn’t believe how beautiful Adora’s eyes were even now, they obviously had somethings in common in this relationship. 

Catra, wasn’t received very well in the beginning by Etheria’s public as she had taken part in the destruction of their homes. They wanted her punished, exiled, worse but nothing happened as word had spread around that Adora and Catra were together. Most citizens just thought ‘if she forgave her, I can too’. Catra was recognised as a hero amongst the people, and all was forgiven. Catra wasn’t used to that type of support but preferred it much more than being alone or dead. 

Most of all, she never had gotten used to having Adora in her life again. Something she told herself for years wouldn’t happen, happened and it was perfect.   
Catra leant down and kissed Adora’s forehead, causing the blonde girl to blush slightly. Catra smiled, pulling her head back up and continued to stare out the window. 

“Hey Catra, I got an idea, but I don’t if you’ll like it?” Adora said softly, now returned to staring out the window at the rain. 

“Should I be concerned Princess?” Catra said, raising an eyebrow. 

“That’s for you to decide Hun,” Adora grinned, the stupid grin she had been giving Catra ever since they were kids. An obvious sign Adora was flirting, which always made Catra flustered. 

“Okay…whatever, I’m trusting ya,” Catra sighed. Adora immediately jumped off her chair, grabbed Catra’s hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hallway, which was full of photos of each other, and their friends. This hallway showed good memories of their last 2 years together, and the number of photos would only increase over time. Adora and Catra reached the back door, and Catra froze. ‘Oh no, she wouldn’t…’. Catra thought.

Adora let go and turned to her girlfriend, now staring at her. 

“Come with me,” she said as she slowly opened the door. The cold air blasted them, as the rain was now a lot louder. Catra sat there staring outside then back at Adora who was now walking out the door, off the veranda and into the rain. She turned and danced around for a couple seconds now drenched. 

“Come out Catra, this is awesome,” she yelled, barely being heard by her girlfriend. 

Catra gulped. ‘well here we go…’ Catra thought as she stepped out the door slowly. She moved closer and closer to the edge of their veranda. She sighed, and stepped into the rain quickly, immediately jumping back with a shriek. Adora giggled as she ran up to Catra and grabbed her hand.

“It’s okay Catra, I’m here,” Adora said with reassurance. Catra smiled then looked back at the rain. She sighed and let Adora pull out her into the rain. She was drenched in seconds and soon got used to the cold. Adora smiled and continued to dance around in the pouring rain, now accompanied by her girlfriend. They began to laugh, and smile and they grabbed each other’s hands and spun around on the cold grass. They stopped and pulled each other close, their heads now resting on each other’s and smiled, staring into each other’s eyes. They both sighed, warm steam coming out of their mouths. 

“I love you,” Adora said smiling so much her cheeks began to hurt.

“I love you too Princess,” Catra replied lovingly now smiling as well. 

They looked down at the opposite girl’s lips and moved their heads closer to one another and their lips locked in the middle. The kiss was gentle and filled with love, both blushing heavily. The world had seemed to stop around them, and their hearts beat in unison, proving the unbreakable connection they had. They pulled away slowly smiling, almost unaware of the intense cold, and water droplets falling from the clouds. They continued to stay in each other’s arms, never wanting to let go, forgetting that they were standing in the pouring Rain.


	2. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good song.  
> But anyway, chapter is a little longer but ya know, gotta expand my skill :P  
> Chapter 3 is on its way. I write pretty much whenever I feel like it lol.

Chapter 2: Signs

Later that night…

Adora lay flat on her bed staring at the roof. It is currently 2 : 40am in the morning and she cannot sleep, as something is keeping her awake. But she doesn’t need food, the toilet or even reassurance from her sleeping girlfriend next to her. Just a strange feeling, like a force keeping your mind awake even when you’re really tired.  
She turns to her side to face the sleeping Catra. She lay curled in a ball, shallow slow breathes, foot occasionally spazzing out, mumbling. ‘Yea she’s really asleep’ Adora thought as she stared at her unconscious counterpart. Adora smiled at the sight of her girlfriend, sleeping well and not having a worry in the world. Looking like she feels safe where she is, with Adora and Melog around. Speaking of which, Melog lay on the other end of the room on his large cushion bed breathing heavily and his ears twitching at the sounds of night.

Adora turns back onto her backside and continues to stare at the roof. The air is motionless, like the dead of night causes even the molecules in the room to stop moving, cricket’s cries echoing in the yard just outside their window, the glow of the moons lighting up the room slightly with a silver tint. Adora loves the night, the calm air, the silence, and the magical moon light overlaying the land. She feels at peace at this time, at any time of night. 

But tonight was different. 

She felt weary, a sense of unknown shrouded her mind and a sense of danger. ‘It’s probably nothing, Horde Prime was defeated 2 years ago. There isn’t anything that can hurt us, can hurt Catra. Right?’ She pondered, telling herself that her mind is just playing with her, taunting her. 

Adora took one last look at Catra, smiled, and closed her eyes. She only saw darkness and begun to drift off into nothingness, letting go of any thoughts she had before and succumbing to her lack of sleep. She fell into a deep sleep and her mind was at piece. For a couple more hours, she stayed motionless until…

Adora experienced a vision, a flash of what has been, what is happening and what is yet to come. She saw flashes of light and people yelling, crying, a mysterious planet shrouded in darkness. She heard the voices and cries of her friends and Catra, crying out for the help from her girlfriend before disappearing back into the darkness of her mind. She heard laughing, ominously similar to Prime’s. A hand reaching out, a voice calling her…

“Come to me Adoraaa…”.

She awoke and violently sitting up, reaching her hand out. “Nooo,” Adora cried. Melog raised his head in concern for her, his ears down and him making a sort of whimper sound. Adora took a slow breath.

“It’s okay Melog, I’m alright.” Adora said to the cat who stared at her, purring as he lowered his head and went back to sleep. 

She was lying to the cat, she was scared of what just happened, fearful of what that meant. She took a second to look around. ‘Whew, just a nightmare’ She reassured herself, that that’s all that was, a nightmare. A terrifying one, but nevertheless, a scary thought your mind makes up during sleep. She regained her composure, realising she was sweating all over, breathing irregularly, like she had just run a marathon. She sat there for a moment and stared out the window, seeing the overcast of the moonlight on the field. 

“Adora…?” whispered a voice next to her.

Adora flinched, and turned to see her girlfriend staring at her, with the blue and yellow eyes she owns. Catra slowly sat up and stretched her arms out, yawning. 

“Are you okay Adora? you look…distraught and you’re all sweaty,” Catra said with concern, an empathetic tone in her voice, reassuring Adora. 

“Yeah I’m okay, must have just been a bad nightmare, sorry for waking you up,” Adora said softly. 

“Ah I’m used to not sleeping,” Catra grinned. She saw the fear in Adora’s eyes, wondering what the nightmare was, to make her look like that. She smiled and slowly lowered herself backdown onto the bed, and which Adora followed. They lay staring into each other’s eyes, smiling. Catra was always happy to stare into Adora’s blue eyes, sparkling even more beautifully in the moonlight. She put her hand onto the side of Adora’s face, reassuring her. Saying ‘It’s okay, I’m here’ without saying a single word. They had gotten pretty good at reading each other’s body language and gestures, so talking wasn’t always needed.

Adora stared back into her girlfriend’s heterochromatic eyes, seeing them sparkle even in the darkness of the room. She told herself ‘Everything’s okay, I’m with Catra and Prime was defeated so long ago, there’s nothing out there’. But something stayed in her mind, a thought that she couldn’t get rid of, one that stayed in the background, but nevertheless was there. She shook it off and continued to stare at her girlfriend. 

“You should get some sleep Princess, we gotta get up early tomorrow to go to the market.” Catra suggested, continuing to keep her hand on Adora’s face, feeling the warmth of her cheeks travel through her hand. 

“Yea I know, I just…eh it’s nothing. Goodnight Catra.” Adora replied, smiling at her girlfriend, sending a sense of reassurance but also fear, or confusion. Catra picked up on all of them, but simply smiled, kissed Adora’s forehead and turned back over to her other side. The cat quickly fell back asleep and her breathing slowed.

Adora blushed and brushed off her fear and closed her eyes. She followed her girlfriends’ path, and soon was also asleep, beginning to snore ever so slightly.  
The room became silent once again, and they both were at peace, at least…kind of. 

The Next Morning…

Adora awoke early in the morning to Melog’s purring. Melog noticed the girl was conscious and instantly jumped up onto the bed, licking Adora’s face. 

“No no no, ah ahahahah stop Melog, I’m awake, I’m awake!!” Adora giggled to her companion who stopped and sat there staring at her. ‘Ugh Catra should’ve never taught him to do tha…hey…What smells so good?’ Adora thought as her nose caught the waft of something delicious being cooked down the hallway. 

She sat up in her bed, spat out the blonde hair in her mouth and straightened her white nightgown that Glimmer had bought her a year earlier. Adora stretched out her arms, and stood off the bed, Melog seeing this as his queue to leave and instantly disappeared. Adora yawned as she walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway scratching the back of her head in unison. She walked into the bright kitchen lit up from the morning sun and saw Catra already dressed dishing up some cooked bacon and eggs. 

“Morning Princess,” Catra smiled, noticing the blonde girl’s presence. 

“Good Morning Catra, what’s cooking?” Adora replied sniffing the air which was filled with a pleasant aroma. 

“Just some bacon eggs, we gotta go soon so go and get dressed,” Catra suggested. Catra smiled seeing her girlfriend’s mouth practically watering at the food she was preparing. Adora nodded and as she went to turn, Catra smacked her ass, causing the other girl to yelp in shock. 

“Heyyy? What was that for?” Adora exclaimed, clearly blushing and put off by the overly ‘generous’ action. Catra just giggled to herself, ‘You’re too easy Adora’ she thought. 

“Chill out Adora, I was just waking you up,” Catra grinned as she poked a tongue out at Adora.

“Well then consider me awoken, Catra,” Adora sarcastically replied. She turned around and walked back down the hall and into her room. She put on her grey jeans and signature red jacket, tied her hair up back into the ponytail with the bun and walked back out to the kitchen. The bacon & eggs were already at the table waiting for her, with Catra sitting on her chair, sipping some tea. 

“These look great Catra, thank you,” Adora smiled, admiring the great food her girlfriend had dished up. 

“You owe me now Princess,” Catra winked at her girlfriend who was half stuffing her face with a piece of bacon. 

“Whatever…” Adora replied rolling her eyes and being barely understandable because of the bacon in her mouth. ‘You’re the best Catra’ Adora thought as she looked at her girlfriend, her brown hair shining in the sunlight, the warmth coming from her smile. She continued to eat her food as Catra continued to drink her tea and Melog was nowhere to be seen. They smiled at each other; loving smiles meant to make the other blush. They both succeeded. 

They arrived at the market around noon, the square already bustling with people and shops working at peak performance. Kids happily playing, the parents talking amongst themselves, the traders selling a large variety of different supplies. Everyone was happy, thanks to the work Adora and her friends put in a few years prior. Adora and Catra walking in unison, holding each other’s hand. They had both gotten used to the looks from villagers and traders, but it didn’t bother them. 

“Catra, what do we need to get?” Adora questioned obviously clueless on what they had to buy. 

“Just some food for Melog, and food for us” Catra replied as she looked around at the different stores. Each store sold something different, all having big signs on the front.  
“Of course you need more food,” Adora grinned, thinking she won this. 

“I’m not the one who ate 6 pieces of bacon in a couple seconds,” Catra grinned even more so then Adora. She loved to annoy Adora, and she didn’t even start it half the time.  
Adora lowered her head in defeat, knowing she wouldn’t win this tease. She looked back up, making sure she knew where she was walking. They walked past some children playing tag, and both thought back to their time in the Fright Zone, a common occurrence for the both of them. Adora never mentioned it to Catra, and she did the same, it just worked better not to bring up the old times. They finally arrived at the household section and walked up to the food merchant and smiled. 

“How can I help you two on this fine morning?” The merchant asked grinning. He was a taller man, with bull horns, and wore a brown t-shirt, black pants, and some overalls over the top. He was naturally bulky, as his job was lifting boxes constantly. 

“Just some cat food, andddd I’ll take some of those fruits, and a kilo of that meat.” Catra replied, pointing to the different foods laid out in front of them. He smiled, grabbed a bag, and put all those foods into it. 

“Oh yeah, gimme a second, I gotta grab my purse…” Catra trailed off, reaching into her pockets feeling around for her little purse. 

“It’s fine, you two enjoy your day,” The merchant smiled, gesturing that they didn’t need to pay to each other. Adora’s and Catra’s faces lit up at the very kind offer.  
“Oh my god, thank you Sir,” Adora replied quickly. “Yea thanks,” Catra muttered at the same time.

They smiled and turned around heading back the way they came. They headed back towards the square, and back towards home. Walking in sequence, their hands still holding, their heartbeats intertwined with one-another. They got to the square and noticed a royal guard, standing around the large, orange-ish tree in the middle. They were confused until they heard a very distinct and familiar voice.

“OmggggheyyyyAdoraandCatraaaa,” cried the voice who was on the other side of the square, waving. It was Glimmer who instantly teleported into a bunch of sparkles. Appearing accompanied by sparkles in front of Adora and Catra, jumping up into their arms, forcing a group hug. 

“Oh ah heyy Glimmer, it’s been a while,” Adora exclaimed just coming to terms with what had happened. They hadn’t seen Glimmer in about a month as her roles as Queen of Bright Moon were very stressful. Catra clearly uncomfortable, looks at Adora, asking for assistance. So they both lower Glimmer, whose smile is going past her cheeks at this point.  
“Sohowhaveyouguysbeen?SorryIhaven’tbeenabletovisityouguysrecently, I’vejustbeensobusyyy” Glimmer spat out, not taking the chance to breathe. She stopped, made herself breathe slowly and looked back up at them. 

“Yeah we’ve been good Glimmer, me and Catra just finished painting the bathroom walls,” Adora replied smiling, happy to see her friend again and happy of their accomplishment as a couple. 

“Yea what about you Sparkles, what have you been up to?” Catra questioned, putting her hand on her hips.

Adora noticed the pose and slightly blushed. ‘God, pull yourself together Adora’ She thought as she suppressed her attraction to her girlfriend. She tried to do this, but had always been bad at it, and she blushed more. Adora looked away trying to hide it. Unaware of the blonde girl’s embarrassment, Glimmer and Catra continued.

“I’ve just been doing a lot of paperwork and meetings with the other princesses, trying to keep Etheria under control ya know, oh and Bow’s back at the castle, he’s training some guards how to use the tracker pads he designed.” Glimmer replied, now good friends with Catra and able to fluently talk to. 

“Well that sounds fun, but me and Catra gotta get going, Melog’s probably starving…” Adora trailed off.

“Oh okayyy well it was nice to see you guys again, hope you two can visit soon,” Glimmer said hopefully. They hugged again and Glimmer gestured to the guard behind her, the guard shuffled next to her, as Adora and Catra split away from her and walked back home. 

Later that night…

Adora woke up suddenly, from yet another nightmare. The same one from the night before that she thought she had forgotten about. Adora took a long shallow breath. She regained her composure, realizing she was sweating all over again, and was shaking slightly. ‘Chill out Adora, just another nightmare…’ she reassured herself hoping that’s all it was. But she had a small but powerful doubt in her mind. She had experienced similar ones during the early days of having the Sword of Protection all those years ago. She looked down at her ‘thankfully’ sleeping girlfriend and took another deep breath. She lay back down and forced the fear back into the depths of her mind. Putting her arm around Catra made her feel more comfortable, and in minutes was asleep again. 

The Fright Zone… 

Entrapta lay staring at her computers, currently studying what neutron stars are, and whether they can be used for power. Entrapta was always crazy like that when it came to her research and experiments. She was calm when she did this, she felt at home. A sudden loud beeping the room, making her jump out of her chair in shock. She rushed over to a smaller computer which had a flashing red light coming from it. This computer was designed to detect when they received distress calls. Catra slid over on her chair and looked at the screen with intent. Her eyes widen and she moved back. 

“Hordak! Come here?” Entrapta yelled calling for her lab partner. Hordak appeared from around the other side of the door and rushed over. He knelt down, in confusion staring at Entrapta. She looked at him with shock but excitement.

“Look…” she gestured towards the red screen displaying tonnes of information.


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chap 3 is finally done lol. Thought it was pretty good, but good to hear others thoughts as well :P  
> I'll get to doing Chapter 4 at some point. Things will start to pick up from this point.

Chapter 3: Reunited

A week later…

“Come to me Adora…”

Adora woke up gasping for air, sitting up straight. She looked around the dark master bedroom, eyes widened. She took a slow breath, realizing nothing was wrong. She had awoken like this every night this week and was really shaken by it. The same nightmare had haunted her every time she slept, unable to escape from its clutches. It had buried its way into the core of her mind and only showed itself when she was in deep sleep. It confused her, as nothing like it had happened before. This made it terrifying to her, but yet, she never told Catra. Catra obviously could tell that Adora was not okay and could see the torment in her girlfriend’s eyes but decided against talking to her about it. 

Adora took another slow breath and looked at Catra, who still was in deep sleep, snoring ever so slightly. Adora smiled then looked away at her hands. She was shaking and covered in sweat. The nightmare did a number on her and this made it more prevalent. She wiped the sweat off on the blanket and looked outside the window. It was near midnight; she could tell by the way the moons were spread out in the sky. The trees in the distance slowly moving from the breeze, frogs croaking throughout the field.   
Although insomnia wasn’t fun to deal with, she always enjoyed being up at night. The moonlight always seemed to soothe her inner turmoil, putting her mind at peace, and locking away that nightmare. Adora took off blanket carefully and quietly stood up. She looked back at Catra who hadn’t stirred at the sudden movement of her girlfriend, ‘Phew she’s asleep still’. Adora reassured herself. She slowly walked over to her coat which was hanging on the cupboard handle and put it on. It was her favourite jumper, and immediately warmed her. The soft cotton on the inside, kept all heat in and all cold air out. 

She quietly creeped over to the door, she turned back to Catra, who was still sleeping soundly. This made Adora happy, seeing her girlfriend sleep so peacefully and not have to deal with what she had been dealing with. She turned back and slowly walked down the hallway, now covered in darkness by the lack of moonlight. She reached the back door and looked around the kitchen, no Melog in sight. Melog liked to sleep in the kitchen sometimes as it was too warm in their bedroom. Adora opened the back door and walked out onto the veranda. The outside air wasn’t as cold as it could’ve been, only a slight breeze flowing through her jumper. She closed the back door, and sighed. 

The moons were spread out through the night sky, with stars twinkling all around them. She smiled, loving the beautiful night sky, which had changed dramatically when Etheria was moved back from its solitary dimension. Every known colour, was spread out through the sky. Hints of red, orange, blue, green, and white scattered the heavens, some twinkling brighter than others and some larger than others. It was truly breathtaking and for Adora, she could spend hours staring at it. 

Adora walked down the steps and walked away from the house. She had only come out here the night before when she awoke. She couldn’t stay in that room and needed fresh air. Their house was in the middle of a small field surrounded by a forest with a pond nearby. She walked towards the pond, seeing the moonlight glisten off it, the frogs croaking louder here as it was their home. Adora arrived at the edge of the pond and sat down on a small log covered in moss. She stared out towards the body of water, sparkling with a white tint, lighting up the area around it. She watched the reeds sway in the wind, rustling ever so slightly. This was nice, and she quickly forgot about what had kept her awake, what had tormented her. 

She stood up and picked up a small pebble to the right of her, proceeding to piff it at the pond. The pebble made a small splosh before disappearing into the depths. The splosh, leaving slight ripples temporarily disrupting the motionless water. She turned and looked out at the expansive field, grass only swaying slightly. She walked away from the pond feeling better and stopped in the middle of the field. 

‘Okay I think it’s time…’ Adora though to herself. She had been contemplating doing this as it would light up the area for a second and may wake Catra, but she needed to do it. She would feel safer once it was done. 

Adora reached out her hand and closed her eyes, breathing slowly. She reached into the depths of her heart and envisioned a sword. The golden hilt, wrapping around a blue gem glowing ever so slightly, the gold connecting to a slim metallic blade sharper than anything she’d seen on Etheria. She tensed her body slightly and a slight rainbow light flashed in her hand, spreading out and becoming larger. The sword manifested from nothing in her hand, glowing all colours of the rainbow. She opened her eyes and smiled. The edge of its blade was thinner as paper, the hilt light and warm to the touch. 

“For the Honour of Grayskull!” Adora yelled raising the sword into the air. The blue gem in the centre exploded with light as it enveloped her body, covering her. Her clothes disappearing, in exchange armour manifested on her. Boots appearing on her feet, with gold on the soles, white leggings appearing up her legs. Wrist armour glistening a gold colour, a white shirt with golden pauldrons covering her upper body. A skirt surrounding her hips flowing down to above her knees. A gold head piece similar to Catra’s past headpiece materializing on her head and a red gem shining in the middle. Her golden hair shining like the stars above her, growing in length and reaching the bottom of her back. She glowed a warm mixture of all the colours in the rainbow, sparkles flying off her body. 

She was reunited with She-Ra, after about a year of not needing her. Adora looked at her sword, the moonlight shining off the blade, the gem glowing a faint blue. The reflection of her face coming off the blade, her eyes glowing a strong blue, her lips having a tint of red in them. She looked up and slashed her sword down in a diagonal motion to the right, then raising it and slashing in a horizontal line to the left. 

She hadn’t needed to use She-Ra in a long while, as there was no horde constantly attacking them. When Horde Prime was defeated, his entire empire seamlessly collapsed all over the universe. It seemed the mind of Horde Prime was the hivemind and with that gone, the empire had nothing to run off and had ended then and there. The races of the universe rejoiced at their freedom and considered Etheria the hero of the universe. Only some select few systems wanted power and had to be either convinced to join the Federation by Adora and the gang or be silenced. It was better than those empires rising up starting a universe spanning war, causing the destruction of many more worlds…Again. 

So since that journey, Adora hadn’t needed She-Ra for combat. It was always nice to know that She-Ra was a part of her, ready to help whenever needed. When Adora realised the trapped magic in Etheria, she and the rest of the princesses had a massive power increase. Frosta could create ice that was almost unbreakable, even being able to freeze fire. Mermista could create massive tidal waves 50 feet high and could command even the biggest of sea creatures. Glimmer could teleport to any part of Etheria instantly, and her magic abilities, now being improved with the help of her dad were very impressive. Perfuma could sprout a forest from practically nothing, in which she has been using to improve the conditions in the Crimson waste. Scorpia’s power increase wasn’t really known as she left shortly after Horde Prime’s defeat in pursuit of her musical career. 

Finally Adora’s power had increased dramatically. Besides improving the condition of life all over Etheria, she had also increased a power boost. Her sword seemed indestructible now, even more so than her past one, her light slashes being able to slice through mountains, something she may or may not have tested… Last of all she gained a new and mysterious ability.

Portal Creation. It made sense as her original sword was used to teleport the entire planet from another dimension by Light Hope. But this time the power was gained through the power of She-Ra, not the sword. 

She was able to form a portal with the tip of her sword that she believed could travel to anywhere as long as she knew the place. The limits of this power were unknown though as they had only tested it from Etheria to another planet nearby. But this drained most of Adora’s energy and left her weak and practically immobile. For this reason, Glimmer made it clear that Adora wasn’t to use that power for anything, unless it was a life or death situation. Catra and Bow agreed so Adora swore to them that she wouldn’t. She had kept her promise and hadn’t attempted the creation of another power but was intrigued by it. 

Adora continued to slash at the air, changing directions and spun to slash everywhere. At least her training with Light Hope had been good for something…but that was it all was good for. Adora missed slicing into Horde bots and destroying drones that were pestering villages. She did however much rather the state the universe and her life were in. Fighting was just a part of her soul, and she needed to relish in it sometimes. 

She did one final slash down at the ground, leaving a small dug out line from where the energy impact. She smiled and stood still, breathing heavily. The armour and sword disappeared in a flash, leaving Adora back to her normal state with the clothes she was wearing previously. Adora looked around, as the air became still once more, and the frogs could be heard again. She exhaled heavily, still slightly fatigued. She turned towards her wooden cottage and begun to walk back to it, back to her bed, and back into Catra’s arms. 

She got to the door and quietly opened it. She walked inside and closed it behind herself. Adora looked at the clock; 3:30 am. ‘Ughh I was up too long, tomorrow is gonna be roughhh…’ Adora thought as she walked back down the hall reaching her bedroom door. She peeked around to see Catra still sleeping away, not disturbed in the slightest. Adora tiptoed her way back to her side of the bed, took off her coat and climbed in slowly. She lay back down and turned to the sleeping Catra. 

“God, I love you…” Adora whispered as she looked at her precious girlfriend. She put her arms around Catra and snuggled against her still trying not to wake her. Adora closed her eyes, and was feeling much better now, forgetting about the nightmare that plagued her. She slowly fell into a deep sleep, giving into to her insomnia and plunging her mind into stillness. Adora was asleep as if nothing had happened, and good of all, she didn’t have to explain to Catra what she was doing up at 3:30 am. 

The Next Morning…

Beep Beep Beep…

An obnoxiously loud beeping noise filled the master bedroom and Adora shifted. Her alarm from her tablet was going off, something she wished Bow hadn’t given to her. She raised her only to immediately shove it back into the pillow. Her eyes were now burning, as sunlight was coming directly into the room. The alarm continued to beep. Beep Beep Beep…

“Ughhhh fineee…” Adora grunted, her blonde hair in a mess covering most of her face. Squinting, she raised her hand and poked around on the tablet, not being able to see what she was doing on the tablet. Click! 

The beeping stopped as Adora was able to turn the alarm off. This was her second tablet as Catra broke the first one, mostly out of shock from hearing the alarm the first time. Adora giggled, finding the moment of panic from Catra priceless. ‘She really is a scaredy-cat…’ Adora thought. ‘Speaking of which…where is Catra…’ Adora sat up and looked around the room, now brightly lit from the sun. Melog wasn’t in his bed, which meant he was either being fed or going for a walk.

Adora kicked the blanket off and jumped to her feet. Stretching her arms up, she felt a pop in her back followed by a sharp cracking sound. Adora’s body was a bit stiff this morning, mostly from turning to She-Ra, and her muscles were actively rebelling against moving too much. Turning into She-Ra took a slight toll on her body, especially after a day of constant fighting. Adora squatted down wanting to stretch out her legs. The squat was accompanied by a pop in her left knee. 

Adora stood up and changed out of her nightgown into some actual clothes. She put on a thin pair of grey leggings and put on a white top on with a rose in the centre of it. She looked through the cupboard, searching for her favourite jacket but came out empty handed. ‘Huh must be in the wash then…’ Adora questioned in her mind. Now dressed, Adora put on a white pair of socks, and her only pair of sneakers (she wasn’t very much of a shoe person).

Adora walked out the bedroom and took a right down the hall which led to the bathroom. She walked into the small dark, tile covered room and turned the light on. The bathroom was only a couple feet in length and contained a shower corner, a black tabletop with a sink, and a bath large enough for the two girls. Above the countertop was a large mirror, reflecting the room around it. Adora looked at her reflection, noticing the mess her hair was in and huffed. She grabbed a comb from the top draw and begun stroking it through her hair. Her hair was always knotty so combing it was a painful experience. She stroked each part of her hair until there was no knots left and put the comb down. Adora liked her hair, and so did Catra although Catra preferred it down. Adora grabbed a small black hair tie and tied her hair up into her signature bun, mostly because she didn’t like other hair styles.

Adora sighed. She felt better today, a good sleep and venting out as She-Ra had really helped keep her in check. Adora stared at her own reflection, staring into her own eyes. Her blue eyes shining as usual but with a warm yellow tint, the added affect from the light above her. She was glad she still had She-Ra. The feeling of warmth and strength always made her feel better, something only Catra could rival. 

Adora found Catra outside, playing with the large magical cat Melog. Catra was smiling as she threw a ball away for Melog to go fetch. Her smile made Adora’s heart skip at least 5 beats every time she saw it. Catra noticed the blonde had finally awoken and waved.

“Morning Princess, good sleep in?” Catra grinned.

“Ugh I wish I could sleep more; I don’t understand how you get up so earlyyy,” Adora replied, now standing next to Catra, the warm sun lighting up her face. 

“Well someone has to, and you’ll never be able to do it,” Catra shrugged, picking up the blue ball she had been throwing Melog.

“Heyy, I coulddd, I…just choose not to,” Adora slumped, crossing her arms in defeat.  
She always used this pouty face when Catra annoyed her, like a baby when they don’t get what they want. Catra thought she looked ridiculous when she did it but oddly cute at the same time. Catra giggled, she knew she had won this but to repay Adora she wrapped her arms around the blonde girl without warning and gave her one long passionate kiss. Adora quickly picked up on it and melted away into the kiss. She hated when Catra surprised her, but she could do these forever. Since their first kiss, they never stopped and the feeling of it never changed. The feeling of warmth, and powerful but also tender and careful. It seemed that time stopped around every time they kissed, completing being lost in the moments of love.

Beep Boop Beep…

The kiss, a truly amazing kiss had just been interrupted by Catra’s tablet going off. “Ughhhh, what now?” Both girls said, in disappointment pulling away from the kiss.  
Catra pulled the tablet out of her frontal pocket in her jacket. On the screen was a message, titled “Important”. Next to it was Glimmer’s royal crest, 2 swords crossing over with sparkles around them. This meant either 2 things, Glimmer was throwing a party for someone, or she needed an immediate meeting between the princess alliance. All members of the team had a tablet and would’ve received the same message. 

Catra opened the message, with Adora peering over her shoulder. The message was short but the point. 

Queen Glimmer:  
Hey guys, urgent meeting needed. All princesses are needed are soon as they can come. Will discuss when you all arrive. 

The two girls gulped, as a princess meeting hadn’t happened since one of the leftover empires tried to rise up in the following year after Horde Prime’s defeat. Adora looked at Catra, looking for reassurance. Something the other girl couldn’t give, as they both were clueless to what this might be about. 

“Well...guess we better head there now…” Catra hesitated, still processing what might be happening.

“Yeah, we can take Melog, he’ll get us there quick,” Adora replied also puzzled by the message. Adora whistled at the magical cat who was half across the field but bolted towards them when the whistle reached his ears. He reached them and looked up at the girls, ready for whatever. Catra knelt down, scratching behind his ears. 

“Alright let’s go Princess, Melog we gotta get somewhere quick” Catra said standing up tall again. Adora nodded accompanied by the space cat nodding as well as purring. They both touched Melog, all becoming invisible. In this state, Melog could actually increase the speed at which they could move, as if he made their bodies lighter just by touching them. They begun to run towards Bright Moon palace, contemplating what awaited them. Catra still had no idea, and neither did Adora, they would only know when Glimmer filled them in.


End file.
